wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
-The Dragonets of Destiny Guess Ship Names-
Hello! This is just a thing I decided to do after reading Everybody Ship Now (credit to perilthechamp!) and I hope you enjoy! Please do not edit unless you see a typo or to add catagories. The Dragonet's Ships Hello, Dragonets of Destiny. It seems I have finally found you all in one place. 'Tis I-- Tsunami: Who are you? I was just getting to that. I am-- Starflight: Where are you? Oh wait. Never mind. I'm blind. EHEM. 'TISITHENARRATORTHERENOINTURRUPTIONS. Clay: 'Tis who? Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!!! Clay: Are you a pirate? NO. I. AM. THE. NARRATOR. Sunny: Ooooooh, why didn't you just say so? I-- Oh, never mind. Anyways, where was I? Ahh yes, introducing our topic for discussion: guessing ship names. Sunny: SHIPS. WHAT. OUR STUDENTS HAVE BEEN GETTING INTO SHIPS?! Oh don't worry. Today we will be talking about your ''ships. Sunny: Oh, that's-- WHAT. All you have to do is guess the ship names. First to guess correctly gets a point! Glory: Ooh, do we WIN anything? Uhhhhh... bragging rights? Tsunami: Phhffffff, no one likes ''bragging rights. Give us a real reward, would ya? Fine. You get... a pizza. Clay: What's a pizza? It's food, as it turns out. Clay: Oh yeah I am WINNIN' this thing!!! Enough talk. Let's get started! First ship: Clay x Peril. Guess the name. Tsunami: Ooooooh, they picked youra fiiiiiirst. Shut up Tsunami. Yours are next. Tsunami: Oh uuuuuh, snhsjhshsjssnbsbsnscough. Sunny: Maybe its... Pie!! Pie? Sunny: Yeah! Pie, P-Y! Its TOTALLY good right? Um... sorry but that's not it. Sunny: Oh. Glory: Okay. I got this. Hmmmm... Pery. Clal. Pay. Did I get it? No. Glory: Not one? Nope. Starflight? Starflight: That's easy. I read enough of the students' fanfictions to know lots about that ship. It's ''obviously Py. '' What? Sunny: Ghsjshjswhaaaaaaaaa? Starflight: Wait! No! Got sidetracked! It's Cleril. Goooooooooooooooal! Wait. Wrong thing. I meant correeeeeeeeect! Hehehehe sorry. One point for Starflight! Starflight: Yussssssssss!! -pumps fist- Clay: Shoooooooot I should have tried harder... Oh wait I didn't try at all. Glory: -facepalms- Tsunami: That's our Clay! Okay, next up... Tsunami x Riptide! Tsunami: -blushes- Um... this is gonna be... great? Clay: -cheers silently- Yes Tsunami's good side! Glory: Okay I got this... How about Tsunamixriptide? Um, you just mashed Tsunami x Riptide together into one word. Glory: Oh yeah right, I did. Sunny: -raises hand- Ooh! Me! I have an idea! Yes? Sunny: Imanpir! Clay: How do you even say that? Sunny: I don't know! But this is being written out so I don't need to say it! Starflight: Unless they make an audio book version. Back on topic guys! But Sunny, you were reeeeally close. Sunny: I was? Yep! So close, it might even be the ship backwards...! All: -silence- Come on, no one gets it...? All: -more silence- Helloooooo? Glory: Um, maybe... 5... 4... 3... 2... Glory: AHA!! Ripnami!!! Coooooioret! Starflight: You don't know how many spelling errors there are in that word. Okay We don't care! Now let's move on! Glory: I have a really strong feeling that Starflight is going to be in the next ship. ...Glory x Deathbringer!!! Glory: ... Sunny: How do you say that? Glory: What? Sunny: You said ... Glory: -stares- Can we move on? Clay: Yeah. And also I have noticed that there has been a lack me speaking so I am gonna speak right now. -derp face- Umm, Okay. Now, any guesses? Starflight: No. Okay then let's move on! Clay: Wow, I didn't think that would happen. What? Glory: Shush Clay! He's gonna go back to my ship...! So I guess you want to finish Glory's ship? Glory: Nuuuuuuuuu Okay good! Any guesses! Clay: Yes! Glorydeath! Deathglory? Gdleoartyh! Gdnskdnsdndjkjdejdjwjdjsjjsjdjdjdjdjsjjdjdhdjdhhfskjddheidjdjhd... That's enough, Clay. Clay: -meme face- That pizza is mineeeeeeeee. Sunny: I think Clay is suffering from foodphobiclyablasthrophicabla. Glory: Wot Sunny: It means that he is hungry. Glory, Starflight and Tsunami: ... Sunny: Don't worry, I can fix this. -grabs a talon-full of food from a pile that randomly appeared in the corner the second she needed it then stuffs it up Clay's nose- Clay: -suddenly sucks up all the food and turns into Nyan cat with his face on it- OH YESSSSSSS. CLAY YOU CAN GO BACK TO NORMAL NOW. Clay: -returns to normal- Okay! Taunami: Phew!! Okay, so does anyone know the answer? Starflight: What was the question again? Sigh. Moving on! Does anyone know the name for... Starspeaker? Tsunami: Dude. You just frickin' said the name. Ooooooooooh, heh sorry. Well, let's move onto Sunny's ship. Glory: Ooh what's that one? It'ssss... Sunnydoesnthaveonebecauseshelikeseverybodyasasibling!!! Sunny: Yeesh, I didn't know that it was THAT long! Yeah me neither. Well, that's all of them. I'll see you guys later! Bye!!! Taunami: Waaaait a second... You're the narrator so do you really disappear? Nope! So I'll just be back here in this room forever until the Wings of Fire series ends! Starflight: Wait.. series? Glory: You mean WE'RE IN A BOOK? Uh ye-- Glory: JDHSJJSBSBJSJSSJWJSJWJKDEJKSJSKDJWKDJSJDKSKKSDJSJSK -goes insane and breaks camera- That'sallforthisoneguysbye-- Fanon Ships Ah, it's seems you're all in this same room again, like you were a few weeks ago. Starflight: Yoi really want to talk to us now? We're having and important discussion about JMA's future! Yes, I have come with more ship names to guess! All: NO But this time, it may or may not be including you guys. Glory: Oh? Yes, these are fanon ships that come from our readers! Tsunami: People read this? Starflight: How is that's physically possible? I don't know! Now, let's see what ships we have here... wip Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)